


An Unforgettable Face

by ryuusea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Eren Wears Glasses, Fingering, I torture poor Levi (again), M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn Star!Eren, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Riding, bottom!Levi (part 2 only - for those who care)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuusea/pseuds/ryuusea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have we met before? I recognize your face…” Levi’s brows furrow, scouring his memory as to why he knows this guy’s face from somewhere. </p>
<p>“Ah, you’ve probably seen one of my videos!”</p>
<p>"Hmm. YouTube?" </p>
<p>"No. Porn."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally put together the porn au drabbles from my tumblr @ ryuusea
> 
> It WAS going to be a one-shot, but as always, when I say I'm gonna write a PWP, plot sneaks itself in and here I am with 10K+ in 3 parts of drafts.

Metal hangers screech as Levi pushes through the rack of button-up shirts, but he sees none of them. Levi’s mind is not there, his body going through the motions of looking for a new shirt for the three job interviews he has lined up for next week.

 

Levi would much rather spend his Saturday mornings in the comfort of his bed, in the company of his book or laptop, instead of rifling through clothes at the department store. Thankfully, the men’s suits section is much less hectic than the women or children’s clothing area, which is bustling because of a weekend sale.

 

His hand is about to push aside a white shirt with the subtlest of gray stripes, but he stops, pulling it out to consider it. Levi has always been one for the simple and clean: White button-up shirts with no colors or patterns. But should he change things up a bit? He remembers the time he considered a pinstriped suit. His university friends had suggested it. Erwin said vertical stripes would make him look taller. Hanji had said it would give him a mafia look and they will be too afraid to _not_ hire him.

 

Levi snorts. That would have the opposite effect. He usually has trouble making people like him, his usual expression making him unapproachable, or so he has been told.

 

The shirt still hangs from his hand, but Levi mind is wandering.

 

_A face tilted back in bliss, green eyes clouded behind glasses; hips undulating into a mouth that eagerly swallows up a long, hard cock._

_“Fuck—Ah, yeah--That’s good—Take me all in,” He growls, slouching back against the floor-to-ceiling windows._

_Brown hair slicked back, but a few strands fall forward onto that sweat-slicked forehead. Dress shirtsleeves pushed to the elbows, revealing strong forearms that grab a fistful of hair, desperately tugging, but greedily driving that mouth to move faster._

 

Levi blinks out of his daze. He has been watching too much of Rogue Titan’s porn recently. He likes to blame it on his unemployed life, leaving him with way too much free time.

 

He tries not to think of last night’s video: _Defined stomach muscles heaving, peeking out from an undone button-down, broad shoulders twitching. Of that gorgeous, golden body, splayed open wide on a desk, moaning and arching and_ —

 

 _Focus Levi_. You are not going to get a job daydreaming about your favorite porn star and his videos. Life is not like porn videos, with oh-so-convenient sexual favors, or coincidental encounters, like in the recent office-themed video.

 

A shy, feminine voice forces Levi out of his reverie. “Hello sir, may I help you?”

 

Levi glances out of the corner of his eye to see a small blonde girl had appeared at his side.

 

Levi shakes his head, “No, I’m fine.” He turns his body more towards the clothes rack, hoping it signals that he would much rather be left to find things on his own.

 

“Okay, sir, let me know if you need anything,” She greets politely, and then walks off.

 

“Hello sir,” She says to another customer who walks in from the main aisle. “Is there anything in particular you’re looking for?”

 

“Ah, yeah, actually, a suit jacket…”

 

Levi nearly drops the shirt in his hands.

 

“ _Ah, yeah—“_

That voice. No fucking way. It could not be.

 

“Oh, that’s great, we actually have a forty percent sale on select items today!”

 

“Really? Thanks. I’ll look around myself first.”

 

“All right, I’ll be at the counter if you need anything.”

 

No fucking way. Impossible.

 

Levi whips around.

 

A tall lean figure stands but two feet away from Levi. _Of course not, it couldn't be_ , Levi tells himself. That chocolate brown hair is such a common shade. That short haircut, slightly mussed, is totally common among young people these days, right?

 

Levi tries so hard to delude himself. But he recognizes that slim frame, even beneath casual clothes. He has seen it with clothes on, and without so many times through his computer screen.

 

The young man turns around.

 

The brightest green eyes framed by black-rimmed glasses glance at a neighboring rack of jackets, and then they are lifting, as if in slow motion. His eyes lock with Levi’s.

 

Levi swallows. Fuck him. It _is_ Rogue Titan, at the goddamn mall, sipping on a fruit smoothie.

 

Curiosity, then recognition flickers through those bright eyes.

 

“It’s you! I remember you.”

 

Levi cannot speak, but his mind screams. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ He blindly returns the shirt to the rack behind him. The metal hanger clanks loudly as he fumbles, unable to tear his eyes from the beautiful young man before him. He finally hooks the hanger on the rack and drops his hands to his sides, balling them into tight fists.

 

 _Fuck my life. Fuck him. No, fuck me._ Levi thinks, because what are the odds that he runs into his favorite porn star. Again?! _Fuck! He’s gorgeous_.

 

And then that man is sauntering over to him. His pretty, pink lips curl into something between a happy grin and a playful quirk, the smoothie straw still between them.

 

“Remember me?”

 

Levi wants to scoff. How could he forget? Who forgets running into the man who keeps you up at night, horny and with nothing but your right hand to appease you?

 

He had run into Rogue Titan, otherwise known as Eren, two weeks ago.

 

He had been so damn stupid. How had he not recognized his face then?

 

\--

 

\- **_2 weeks earlier_** -

 

Levi strides past the bestsellers display at the front of the bookstore, bypasses the discount section of books no one wants to read. He had heard the HumaniTea Leaves magazine had released a special magazine this month, and he wanted to get a clean copy for himself before people get their hands on them and bruise the page corners with their browsing fingers.

 

Levi knows this bookstore layout well, even though he does not come often (He is not fond of mall crowds, but this is the biggest branch in town), and he rounds the corner where they sell greeting cards and journals.

 

And he nearly runs over a person standing at the end of the shelf, someone flipping through writing notebooks. Levi, thankfully, halts himself in time, but the other person starts back, the Moleskin nearly flying from his fingertips.

 

“Sorry,” Levi says and lifts his eyes to peek up at the person.

 

“No problem,” The young man replies, offering a polite smile. He adjusts a Trost Titans baseball cap that shades his eyes and black-rimmed glasses.

 

Levi turns to walk around the young man. But something makes him pause. He had already stepped forward with one foot, but brings it back.

 

“Have we met before? I recognize your face…” Levi’s brows furrow, scouring his memory as to why he knows this guy’s face from somewhere.

 

The young man blinks and considers Levi again, gaze shifting as he seeks his own memory. Then, his polite smile grows.

 

“Ah, you’ve probably seen one of my videos!”

 

“Hmm. YouTube?” Levi queries.

 

“No,” The other replies, and his smile has grown so wide now, reaching his eyes, which Levi now notices are green. “…Porn.”

 

Levi was sure his face had drained of all color before turning red, if he can assume from how hot his cheeks feels. His mind supplies him with the video he had discovered but a few days ago.

_Green eyes glaring fiercely up at the camera, flashing behind glasses, growling with every forceful yank at his brown hair._

_The flush of his face, his mouth wide open as he moans, taken from behind, simultaneously whining and demanding, “A-ah, harder! Fucking give it to me!”_

“…Which ones have you watched?! Which ones did you like?! Have you watched the newest one, ‘Dicks of Freedom?’ and oh yeah, call me Eren, what’s your name? Hey, uh, hello?”

 

Levi becomes aware of a hand on his shoulder and the man having taken a step forward into his space. 

 

Levi somehow stammers his name out, face steaming, because _holy shit_ this is that amateur ‘Rogue Titan,’ as he is nicknamed, right in front of him. And fucking hell, he does not know how many times he has jacked off to his videos since discovering him a few days ago.

 

“If you don’t remember which ones you liked,” Eren continues to ramble, “I can help refresh your memory, like was it the one from last summer, at the beach–”

 

“Jaeger Bombs!” Levi blurts out, and _oh my fucking god_ why did he say that out loud. Why did he even answer that? Was it to get Eren to shut up because this is so damn embarrassing? Who talks about their own porn like this with absolutely no shame?!

 

Eren lets go of Levi’s shoulder that he had been squeezing a little too enthusiastically. He blinks, and Levi thinks how those long lashes are definitely not captured properly in video, even in HD quality.

 

Eren is silent for a second, and then he is animated again, practically vibrating on the spot.

 

“Jaeger Bombs? One of my first videos! Wow, I’m really flattered! It’s not as popular either, since it’s so short and I don’t even get around to being fucked in it…”

 

Levi groans, covering his flaming red cheeks with one hand as Jaeger Bombs floods into his memories.

_Rogue Titan bent over, back arched and leaning forward on his elbows, facing the camera with mouth hanging open in anticipation. He is begging for it with hungry groans. His glasses are already fogged up from all his panting. And then, cum shot after cum shot lands on his glasses, staining them white. It splashes all over his cheeks, on his parted lips, and he greedily licks it all up._

 

Yeah, so maybe Levi developed a thing for facials on Rogue Titan after that video.

 

Levi sighs and drops his hand from his face, and darts a peek up at Eren.

 

Levi thinks of all the videos where Eren is face down, cheek pressed into the ground and glasses nearly askew as he is fucked roughly from behind. Or where he is riding and his body is slick with sweat, his glasses sliding to the tip of his nose, but Eren pushes them up with trembling fingertips. Or the one video where his glasses are nearly knocked off in a good face fuck. Angriest blowjob he has ever seen in his life. Seriously, those eyes flashing behind those glasses are deadly.

 

\--

 

\- **_present_** -

 

After that encounter, Levi sped home to confirm that he had truly met Rogue Titan.

 

He subsequently jacked off to ‘Dicks of Freedom.’ And maybe watched a whole slew of Rogue Titan's videos, and then discovered the young man’s blog (with evilly teasing video previews and selfies). He whacked off so often over the next few days that he swore his dick would fall off.

 

And now, the man of his wet dreams is before him once more.

 

Levi tries not to think too hard about how this surely means that the amateur porn star must live around here.

 

“Actually, this is perfect,” Eren says, and Levi’s eyes are drawn to how those white teeth snag at his bottom lip.

 

_“You look perfect, so fucking perfect inside me like this—“_

 

Levi bites the inside of his cheek and slams the pause button in his brain.

 

Levi schools his face to appear calm and collected, not flustered and hungry (or so he hopes).

 

“Hm? Why’s that?” He asks, grateful his voice comes out calmly.

 

“You can help me!” Eren exclaims. “I actually came here to find a suit jacket! I know shit about suits, actually, but I really would like to get one.”

 

“For a job interview?” Levi wonders aloud. He supposes he had never really thought about it. Then again, who is he to assume that porn stars do not also have day jobs?

 

Eren chuckles. “No, it’s for my work actually. Well, sorta. I wanna pitch an idea… See, I watched Kingsman last night – I know, _finally_ – And I thought, damn, I could pull off Eggsy’s look, you know?

 

Eren winks at him and Levi thinks about how his cap and black-rimmed glasses are already pretty spot-on. He imagines Eren in a fully suited up look, hair slicked back, striding with confidence into a room. Polished. Lethal.

 

Levi did not realize this was necessary to his life until that very moment.

 

“Where to even begin, though…” Eren mutters to himself. He darts a hand out to flip through some jackets beside him, randomly plucks one out, and throws it on over his black long-sleeved shirt.

 

The action brings Levi’s focus back to the young man before him. He watches Eren roll his shoulders, tug at the lapels, and slide his hand down his chest to toy with one of the buttons.

 

“Like how about this one?”

 

Levi fights the twitch in his eye, but he ends up clicking his tongue when he steps forward.

 

“Wrong, all wrong.”

 

Eren drops his hands to his sides and Levi clicks his tongue again. “You’re slouching. Stand up straight. No, that’s too stiff. Relax a bit. Okay, no. Look at this shoulder,” He points. “How it’s wrinkling like that. This one is too big on you.”

 

Levi walks around Eren to peruse the rack. He goes back and forth; lifting a few out to eye them up against Eren, before shoving them back in. He grabs about two that he guesses would fit, and then holds them out to Eren.

 

“Try these two on.”

 

Eren has gone quiet, and when Levi looks up, he finds the other staring with wide eyes. Curious? Confused? Levi is not sure. But Eren accepts the two suit jackets.

 

The first jacket is a charcoal black suit jacket. Levi approves of how this one hugs his shoulders well, and then asks him to button it up.

 

“No, not this one. See how it puckers so much after you button it up? This one is too tight. Try the next one.”

 

“Uh, okay,” Eren replies and takes it off to try on the next one.

 

This one is bluish-black, though leaning more towards black. It settles nicely on Eren’s shoulders, and this time, when Eren closes the first button, Levi finds himself nodding in approval. The suit jacket is not too tight, nor is it too box-like, but it hints at the slim waist beneath it. Over Eren’s black shirt and dark wash fitted jeans, Levi thinks that the other looks like he stepped out of a fashion magazine. This world is too cruel (to his heart).

 

Eren lifts his arms to fiddle at one of the cuffs.

 

“I think I like this one,” Eren says. “I feel… Powerful in it.” Eren flicks his eyes up at this, catching Levi’s own. Something dark swirls in Eren’s eyes, drawing Levi in, but Levi turns his gaze aside.

 

“Thanks for your help,” Eren murmurs.

 

Levi nods, stare drifting over to one of the necktie display tables a few feet away.

 

“Hey,” Eren says after a beat of a second. Levi looks up again, and when he does, Eren’s face pulls up in a smile. “Thanks for that. You know, you didn’t have to do that.”

 

Levi considers that he really did not have to. And when he thinks about, when he was helping Eren, he momentarily forgot the other is a porn star.

 

Levi clears his throat. “An ill-fitting suit just makes one look like a dumpy shit. Remember some of the things I told you just now, but also ultimately wear what you feel comfortable in.”

 

Eren nods. Levi shifts, thinking how he should probably dismiss himself now.

 

“Ah, don’t go anywhere!” Eren pipes up, as if reading his mind. “I think I’ll grab this in blue and black too, and then as thanks, lemme take you out for lunch!”

 

Levi does not look away this time. He searches Eren’s face and those bright glimmering eyes. Levi’s solitary nature wants to automatically say no, and make up some excuse that he has something to do.

 

 _Maybe it is time for a change_ , his mind echoes from earlier.

 

He had quit his last job for a reason.

 

“Why not,” Levi replies, then he turns around to pick up the striped button-down he had previously returned to the rack.

 

\--

 

“Not the food court,” Levi flatly states as soon as they are out of the department store, holding one paper bag each.

 

Eren laughs.

 

“What, who doesn’t like pizza that’s dripping with more grease than cheese?”

 

“Gross,” Levi gripes with a wrinkle of his nose.

 

“But you gotta admit, Sina Smoothies are damn delicious.” Eren asks, turning his head to regard the man beside him. “Every time I come here, I make sure to swing by Sina Smoothies at the food court. I love their classic strawberry smoothie. You tried it before?”

 

Levi shakes his head.

 

“What? No way!” Eren crows in disbelief. “Here, try some of mine, if you like,” Eren offers out his own half-gone smoothie.

 

Levi raises a hand to decline. “No thanks. But I’ll remember that the next time I’m in the mood for a smoothie.” Levi then narrows his eyes at Eren’s straw. “Also, are you trying to eat the straw as well? You’ve half chewed it to bits.”

 

Eren chuckles, then tilts his head even more, exposing his neck. “Maybe I am a bit hungry…”

 

Levi’s attention slides away from the white straw to Eren’s face, weighing that comment. His gaze is playful once more, but Levi is unsure how to read something else that lurks behind it. Before he can continue to analyze it, Levi faces forward once more.

 

“Well, I’m hungry as well. Let’s get out of here. Please tell me you were kidding about mall food.”

 

“Pfft. Yeah, actually! There’s a nice little shop a few blocks down that makes some nice paninis, do you know it?”

 

“Not a bad choice,” Levi comments. “I know the owner’s daughter.”

 

“Awesome, let’s go!”

 

Eren would have been down with walking to the Rose Café, but it is the middle of August, and thus it is the peak of the summer heat. He suggests just driving there in one of their cars, only to learn, to his surprise, that Levi had taken the bus.

 

“Saves me on gas money since I’m in between jobs,” Levi explains when they step into the café, the door jingling cheerfully.

 

An older man greets them, the creases at the corners of his eyes deepening when he smiles. Though there are still no silvers in his light brown hair, his hairline is starting to recede.

 

“Welcome to Rose. Long time no see, Levi!”

 

“Mr. Ral,” Levi greets with a nod.

 

“Petra!” The man calls over his shoulder and into the kitchen. “Levi’s here, why don’t you come say hello!”

 

“Ah, coming!”

 

“Sit wherever, though I’m sure you’ll take your usual spot,” Mr. Ral says and waves before disappearing into the kitchen.

 

Eren lets Levi walk in front of him and Levi leads them to a table next to the window, second to the last in the back.

 

Eren notes how Levi sits down in his chair carefully, but throws one arm over the back of it in a casual manner, as if this is a place he is familiar and comfortable with.

 

“You must come here often,” Eren pipes up. “I only discovered it recently.”

 

Levi nods again. “I knew the owners growing up,” He pauses when a petite young woman with strawberry blonde hair walks up to their table. “And Petra,” Levi indicates with a tilt of his head in her direction, “We went to high school together.”

 

“Welcome to Rose. Hi Levi. Lemme guess, the usual?”

 

“Yes,” Levi confirms, “And a tall glass of black iced tea, if you have it today.”

 

“And you, sir?”

 

“I had a chicken tikka masala panini last time, is it still available?”

 

“Sure,” Petra chimes, “Okay, so one pesto chicken panini, no tomatoes and a black iced tea. One chicken tikka masala sandwich. Anything to drink, sir?”

 

“I’ll have the same as him.”

 

Petra disappears into the back and quickly returns with two glasses of iced black tea. Eren reaches for two sugar packets and decides to try it with the sliced lemon Petra had also brought over.

 

“You don’t like tomatoes,” Eren blurts out when their sandwiches arrive.

 

“And you like spicy food,” Levi flippantly replies with his own observation.

 

“Hah,” Eren amusedly says, leaning forward to take a sip of his sweetened tea, “If you don’t like tomatoes, you could’ve just given them to me.”

 

Levi arches a brow, but rearranges himself in his chair to prop an elbow on the table.

 

“I don’t know you well enough,” Levi replies.

 

Eren cheekily grins, leans forward even more and twirls the straw in his glass. “Well, how about we change that, Levi? I like you. You’re interesting. What’s your number?”

 

“Hmm, straightforward, aren’t you?” Levi hums and crosses his arms atop the table. Whether the man is impressed or intrigued or not, Eren cannot tell. However, as for himself, he is _definitely_ intrigued.

 

“Pretty much the only straight thing about me,” Eren quips.

 

Levi snorts. “That was horrible.”

 

Not too horrible, Eren concludes, when Levi takes out his phone a second later.

 

\--

 

Levi wonders if he will regret his decision exchanging numbers with Eren.

 

He receives his first text from Eren the following day.

 

**_From: Eren_ **

_Sunday 2:46 p.m._

_hey levi._

_lemme send you something juicy._

_;)_

 

_ _

Levi is about to send back a snarky response, but Eren beats him to it, those little ellipses popping up to show that he is typing.

 

_but i’ll send you something even juicier when i get home toniht ;)_

 

 

A little after 5 p.m., Levi’s phone goes off again. He tries not to shove his hand down his pants pocket too quickly. It is not like he has been eagerly waiting or anything.

 

 

_mmm juicy tomatoes for some salsa. extra hot, just like I like it ;)_

 

Eren had sent him a photo of homemade fucking salsa. He is about to tell Eren that he is worse than people who post photos nothing but food on instagram, but Eren beats him once again.

 

_wanna see something even juicier?_

 

The next photo to pop up is a selfie. A very naked, wet selfie that leaves Levi’s mouth dry.

 

Eren stares up at the camera held above at arms length. He looks to be holding back a laugh. His hair is dark and dripping, freshly showered, and he grasps a white towel at the waist that leaves little to the imagination.

 

Levi’s eyes trail over the prominent V line tapering from Eren’s stomach. He breathes sharply at the glistening golden skin, probably still moist and warm from the shower.

 

“Fuck!” Levi cries aloud, cursing again because he almost walks into the corner of his kitchen table, eyes locked on his phone screen.

 

 _Put some clothes on, you’re going to catch a cold_ , Levi types back with one hand.

 

Eren response pops up two seconds later.

 

_…it’s august, levi_

 

It is definitely too hot, Levi thinks, and heads straight to the shower.

 

\--

 

The next few days are pure torture for Levi.

 

Except, there is nothing _pure_ about it.

 

Eren loves the camera; something Levi already knows from how much Eren enjoys posting selfies on his blog.

 

But now, Levi is on the receiving end of them at random hours of the day: Photos exclusively for him (so Levi likes to think), ranging from the mundane like Eren’s sleepy face next to a cereal bowl, or teasing shots of his sweat-slicked body after working out at the gym.

 

More than fifty percent end up as fapping material for the night. Not that he tells Eren that. Instead, he sends Eren responses that range from snarky to scolding.

 

Then, one day:

 

**From: Eren**

 

_Tuesday 6:19 p.m._

 

_levi, why don’t u send me any photos of you? :(_

 

Levi hates taking photos. He thinks he looks tired, dead, or a combination of the two in any photo he is in.

 

**From: Levi**

 

 _No._

 

A second later, Levi considers the slight non sequitur of his reply. He shrugs it off.

 

**From: Eren**

 

_aww, but I need a photo to use for u in my contacts!_

 

 _learn to type first_ , Levi responds. Damnit, he just noticed that he did not capitalize the first letter. Eren must be rubbing off on him.

 

**From: Eren**

 

_what’d u use for me? ;D_

 

Levi does not respond to this for at least two minutes. He walks around his apartment, thinking of the best comeback for this one.

 

**From: Eren**

 

_6:23 p.m._

_Well, since you won’t send me any photos, I guess the only way to fix this is if we go out to lunch again y/y_

 

Levi pauses in his pacing. He scratches under his chin, considering. Finally, he responds.

 

**From: Levi**

 

_6:25 p.m._

 

_Perhaps during the weekend. I’ve got 3 job interviews I need to focus on this week._

 

**From: Eren**

 

_6:26 p.m._

_oh! good luck!!_

_i shouldn’t bother u then_

_ah, when’s ur last one?_

 

 _Friday_ , is all Levi types back. He has three interviews with three different companies lined up, and he knows the worry still start settling in before he goes to bed tonight. There is one phone interview tomorrow afternoon, then an in-person one at three p.m. on Thursday, and a morning interview on Friday.

 

_u can do it levi!!!_

 

Eren then sends ten flexing arm muscle emoticons in a row.

 

\--

 

**From: Eren**

 

_Friday 9:54 p.m._

_levi!!!! hope ur interviews went well!_

_see, I’ve been a good boy_

_held myself back ;)_

_from txting u_

 

Then, Eren sends what might be the cutest selfie to date. It is a shot from head to mid-chest, with Eren wearing a yellow sweater. His smile is purposely shy, sweet, and one hand is raised to adjust his glasses.

 

 _Thanks, it’s been helpful_ , Levi responds. Which is true. He is not sure how he would have been able to handle one of Eren’s provocative selfies if it was sent to him right before an interview.

 

**From: Eren**

 

_9:56 p.m._

 

_should reward yourself after such hard work_

_wish I could personally_

 

(Levi rolls his eyes)

 

_ps u should check out the newest video up on xx-104th-xx.com xoxo ;)_

 

An hour later after showering, Levi is in bed with his laptop, a blanket half-thrown over him.

 

Door locked, Levi lies on his side, one elbow leaning on the bed and propping his head up, while his other hand rubs over the bulge in his pajama bottoms. He has turned off the lights in his room. The only source of light comes from his laptop, where he is watching Rogue Titan’s new video.

 

_“W-We really shouldn’t, we’re in the library! What if someone–”_

 

Eren’s voice breaks off in a gasp and Levi inhales deeply. Oh, the things that man’s voice does to him.

 

He had snorted at the title: _Good Boy_. 

 

The brunette had taken on a role completely opposite to what he usually does. From all the videos Levi has watched, he always plays a power bottom role; spitting fire, demanding, and hungry as hell. So to see him play a nerd character – Shy and blushing and whimpering… is different.

 

Sure, Rogue Titan – Eren – turns into a whimpering mess when he is fucked into oblivion, but this is a different kind of whimpering. It is so off from the Eren who smirks and teases his audience in his solo videos, or fights to be in control in his other videos. It is unexpected and throws Levi off so much. And he is so fucking hard because of it.

 

_Eren bites down on his lower lip, blinking nervously behind his glasses. He wrings the front hem of an over-sized golden yellow sweater, accidentally pulling down on it and revealing more of one already exposed shoulder. He takes a step back as his fellow actor corners him up against a bookshelf._

 

Levi sees only Eren though, licking his lips and imagining it is he that Eren is shyly looking at.

 

_“Shhh, we’ll just have to be quiet, then.” The other cajoles Eren._

 

_Eren yelps when he is forced to turn around, chest pressed up against the shelves. His chin is grabbed, pulling him into a kiss from behind. All his little noises are swallowed up, while his partner’s other hand undoes his pants and roughly yanks them down along with is underwear._

 

Levi makes a noise of approval when the camera pulls back, presenting a generous view of Eren’s backside. Such pert, round cheeks, with the edge of the sweater bunching up just above where the crease of his ass begins.

 

_“I-I really need to study for this biology test though!” Eren breathes out weakly, wantonly. He wiggles and the sweater slips, covering his butt, but then hands are shoving them out of the way to cup and massage, fingers sinking into the meaty flesh._

 

“Shit,” Levi hisses. He wiggles down the front of his pajamas, but not his underwear, decreasing one less barrier, but still continuing to tease his cock.

 

_“Biology, hmm? Well, you can think of this as some hands-on studying.”_

 

_Eren feebly moans at those words purred into his ear. Embarrassed, he turns to face the bookshelf._

Levi could have snorted at such a stupid joke, but he is too occupied watching Eren’s ass being grabbed and groped (And maybe Eren’s horrendous puns are starting to desensitize him). A hungry groan escapes Levi when those plump cheeks are pulled apart for a second, offering a glimpse of Eren’s hole.

 

Levi controls himself, telling himself he would not pull out his cock until Eren is getting fucked. He rubs his palm along his straining length through his underwear, skims over his balls, even while his body screams at him for direct contact when a slicked up finger is pushed inside Eren.

 

Levi feels like his heartbeat, fast and loud, is echoing through his whole body. His stomach rises and falls with his rapid breaths, having teased his own body for what feels like ages. He tries to help the ache by pinching and tugging at a nipple, which only sends jolts of heat straight to his lower half.

 

 _Finally, fucking finally_ , Levi thinks when Eren is penetrated. That ass spread open, Eren’s quaking entrance eagerly swallowing up the other’s cock. Levi shoves down the front of his underwear, wiggling his hips so that he can pull out his cock and touch himself comfortably.

_“A-ah–!” Eren yelps, jaw slack and gasping for air as the head breaches his entrance._

 

Levi thumbs the head of his cock, spreading the slickness from the slit.

 

_“Shhh, you don’t want to be caught, do you?”_

_Eren whimpers, purses his lips and shakes his head; eyes scrunched shut and exhaling sharply through his nose. But then his beautiful eyes are snapping open, mouth dropping open in a silent moan as he is pushed into all the way to the hilt._

 

Levi grabs his cock in a firm grip and begins to stroke himself in time to the thrusts inside Eren.

 

_“What will they think, hmm?” Eren’s partner croons into his ear. “To see the university’s top student, being utterly wrecked?”_

 

_A high keen escapes Eren, but he bites it back. He tries to compose himself but fails, and lets his mouth drop open again in silent groans. He slowly turns his head, cheeks flushed so red, a light sheen of sweat on his forehead, and the glasses perched on his nose slide down a fraction._

 

_“Mm, such a good boy, taking me in so nice and deep…”_

_“U-uhn, ah…”_

_“Are you a good boy?”_

_“Hnn… Agh…” Eren makes nothing but garbled noises, still looking over his shoulder while he grips the bookshelf tightly._

_The man behind him rams harder, punctuating his next words with every forward thrust._

 

_“I. Said. Are. You–Hnngh–A. Good. Boy?”_

_Eren released a choked noise and his back arches at the deep, rough movements._

 

Levi’s eyes widen and he licks his lips, loving the way Eren’s back curves. He speeds up his strokes, feeling his cock throb. He begins to roll his hips into his fist, a light squelching noise filling the room from the milky liquid steadily leaking from his tip.

_“I-I’m a good boy!” Eren insists. He starts pushing his hips back and the camera angle shifts yet again, giving a wonderful view of Eren’s backside, and the length appearing and disappearing into his hole that takes it all every single time._

 

_“I’m a good boy! I’ll be good for you,” Eren whimpers, and shifts to gyrating his hips in circles on the cock fucking him. His sweater has ridden farther up his back, revealing half of the deep valley of his spine._

 

Levi’s breaths have gone ragged. He mimics Eren’s motions, swivels his hips around and around, imagining a tighter and hotter heat wrapped around his length rather than his own hand.

_“Look at you, such a good boy for me.”_

 

Levi is unsure if that was from the video or if he had said that aloud himself.

_Eren is shoved harder and harder into the shelf. The shelf rattles, books wobble. He does his best to keep quiet. He is all muffled whines and whimpers, coupled with hot and rapid gasps, mouth hanging open in choked back moans._

 

_“Yes, yesss-ah! I’m your good boy.”_

_“Sh-shit, I’m gonna–” The other man starts to pull out, but Eren hisses out a harsh “no!” His hands dart out; grappling on sweaty hips and desperately pulling the other, beckoning him back inside._

_The other relents, sinking all the way in again._

_“Come inside me,” Eren whispers. “Y-You can’t get the books dirty.”_

 

And Levi tilts his head back. _Fuck_ , they were totally playing up the nerdy, good student image. Eren’s glasses were just perfect for it. And damn, why did that huge, loose sweater have to look so delectable on him. 

 

Levi is snapping his hips now, his hand moving rapidly up and down his cock. He writhes on the bed, feeling a burning heat flaring up inside him. His body is hypersensitive to touch. To the bed sheets rubbing against his skin, sticking to his sweaty back; To the rough pad of his thumb as he rubs it over his tip repeatedly. He is so close to coming, he knows it, and he lets Eren’s pleading little noises urge him on.

 

His eyes no longer on the screen, Levi’s mind supplies him with his own images.

_Eren holding onto the shelf for dear life, knuckles white, head turned back to look at Levi and begging for it with his eyes and throaty pleas. Levi would grab that perfect ass, ram in and out relentlessly. He remembers just how roughly Eren seems to like it from his other videos. He would drive into him at a rapid pace._

 

Levi feels his back arc off the bed, and the wet friction is delicious and becoming too much.

 

_He would turn Eren around to face him because he wants to see those green eyes. The way they would flutter before blowing wide open when he comes._

 

_“Let me see,” He would whisper. And this adorable, bashful Eren would lift the front of his sweater to uncover his throbbing red cock so Levi could see it while he fucks him._

 

Levi is vaguely aware of Eren’s voice rising in pitch from his laptop speakers.

_“C-coming, I’m comi–”_ And Eren’s voice breaks off into guttural noises.

 

Seconds later, Levi is coming too, shooting onto his chest and all over his hand, which he forces to keep stroking through his trembling, to pull every last drop.

 

He wallows in the warm glow of his release, his whole body filled with a low buzzing of energy. He simply lies there for a while, blinking sleepily, while Eren’s breathing fades out in the background.

 

When Levi finally turns over, drowsy and boneless, the video is concluding.

_The location has changed to what looks to be a lecture hall. The camera focuses in on Eren who sits atop a desk. Again, he is only clad in a sweater, this time a white knit. He bends one knee up, tilting his head to one side coyly._

_“So, Professor, how did I do?”_

 

The video cuts to black.

 

Levi groans.

 

_Fucking A+_

 

He is so fucked.

 

\--

 

They meet on Saturday, and because it is extra hot, they go to Sina Smoothies and to take advantage of shopping mall air conditioning.

 

Eren picks his usual strawberry concoction. Levi took a couple minutes to peruse the menu, finally opting for a matcha green tea and banana smoothie, half unsure if that would be an odd mash-up of flavors (It is not, he decides, after just two sips – It is more banana than matcha, lightly sweet with a hint of bitterness).

 

“Anyway,” Eren says, “How did your interviews go?”

 

Levi shrugs. “As well as they could have. I should be hearing back from them within the next couple of weeks.” He takes another delicate sip. He looks away from Eren for a second to eye a gray blazer in a window display.

 

They pass a few more shops, lapsing into silence, window-shopping without really looking, enjoying their smoothies.

 

Levi tilts his head to surreptitiously eye Eren. Eren gnashes his straw between his teeth when he is not drinking, head currently turned away from Levi, attention on some of the shops across from them.

 

Levi’s eyes linger on the back of Eren’s neck, then on his ruffled, short brown locks of hair. He suddenly thinks about how this is the third time they have met in person (though this is the first time that was on purpose). He then thinks about how he has never been to the mall this often within one month.

 

Snickering makes Levi drift out of his thoughts. Eren’s shoulders quiver with his subdued laugh. He turns his head back in Levi’s direction, flashing a wide smile.

 

“Hey, Levi, it’s your store,” Eren says and points with his free hand.

 

Levi peers around him, only to immediately roll his eyes when he sees it is _Levi’s Jeans_. Why did he even look?

 

“I can’t believe you…” Levi begins with a huff.

 

“But there’s only one pair of Levi’s Jeans I’d wanna get into,” Eren cuts in.

 

Levi wonders what his face looked like right then, perhaps the driest expression he has ever donned, because Eren throws his head back and laughs raucously. He even draws the attention of a few customers.

 

Levi mentally brushes off Eren’s last statement. He sighs, “The number of times I’ve heard that joke in my life…”

 

“Do you wanna have sex?”

 

Levi is suddenly glad he had not been drinking his smoothie in that moment, because he is pretty sure he almost choked on his own spit. He feels like he had just been hit by something – The suddenness of the question. Or that might just be the blast of heat washing over his face.

 

Now, he is pretty sure a full minute has passed with him simply staring at Eren. Staring at Eren in the middle of the goddamn mall.

 

Thank god Eren had said that in a low voice this time. But also, god damn that warm, low voice of his, even with his eyes sparkling playfully and one corner of his mouth twitching up with mirth.

 

Okay, maybe it had been more than a minute, because Eren is wiggling a bit, rubbing at the back of his head, blinking quickly at the prolonged silence between them.

 

“Uh, or, well if you’re uncomfortable with that, we can just hang out. No pressure.” Eren says, raising both hands reassuringly. Not that Levi feels pressured. There is nothing intimidating about the man he’s wanked off to in front of him with a smoothie in one hand.

 

 _Damnit, say something_ , Levi thinks, because he knows he is still staring. Eren scratches at the back of his head again, then scratches his nose. His eyes lower, then flick back up to focus on Levi again.

 

“Really, though, Levi. I enjoy your company…”

 

Levi nods. It is probably the tiniest, barely readable bob of his head for a split second, but Eren spots it.

 

Eren’s face lights up a little again, though this time, with slight amusement.

 

“What part are you saying yes to?”

 

Levi nods again. Levi’s eyes are drawn to the people milling around them, very aware and self-conscious once more of the very public place they are in. He sighs and lifts a hand to Eren’s elbow, wanting to discuss this elsewhere.

 

“Let’s get out of here.”

 

Eren is more than happy to loop his arm with Levi’s and drag him out to the parking lot to find his car.

 

\--

 

What the hell had he gotten himself into, Levi thinks. He is still standing on Eren’s doorstep, while Eren has stridden into his own home, babbling aloud. Levi hears something about a Wii, then about how he has Netflix, as well as DVDs in the living room if Levi wants to watch something.

 

“Don’t worry, none of the DVDs in the living room are porn!” Eren hollers from the kitchen.

 

That has Levi rolling his eyes and finally leaning down to take off his shoes. He sets them side-by-side by the door. When he pads a few steps inside, toes sinking into plush carpet, Eren is already in front of him again, offering a tall glass of ice cold water.

 

Levi takes a grateful sip. He peeks over the rim to see Eren knocking back the glass in huge gulps, his eyeglasses partly fogged up from the icy water. He finishes it in less than a minute and rubs his upper lip with the back of his hand.

 

Eren looks over at Levi inquiringly, one brow raised.

 

“Where’s your bathroom,” Levi blurts out, searching for an excuse to turn away from Eren, even for a second.

 

“Oh, sure. Go down the hall, it’s the second door on the left.”

 

Levi nods his thanks and hastens past Eren. He wonders if this is a bad idea. They are both not idiots here. Levi _knows_ Eren makes porn. Eren _knows_ that Levi watches the porn he makes. The fact that Eren so blatantly, and outrightly asks Levi what he thinks of his porn videos… Eren knows Levi wants him.

 

Levi’s hand hits a doorknob and he absentmindedly turns it and leans into the doorway, walking into a room… That is not a bathroom.

 

Definitely not a bathroom. The room is entirely bare except for a bed in the middle of it, covered in all white sheets. In front of it is a camera and tripod.

 

Levi swallows. _Shit_. That had only been the first door on the left, not the second. White sheets look like all other white sheets, but Levi _knows_ those white sheets. He has seen Eren’s naked body on them countless times, writhing and breathless.

 

The mountain of pillows at the head of the bed is piled up haphazardly, and Levi notes the black trim on the pillow case ends. White pillows with black trim that Levi has only seen in Eren’s solo videos, or when he is posting naked bedroom shots on his blog.

 

Levi’s hand springs back from the doorknob as if burned. He takes a hasty step back.

 

And his back collides into solid warmth.

 

“Looks like you've found it,” Eren’s words rumble out from his chest. “Rogue Titan’s Dungeon.”

 

Levi snorts and turns around, because that was not sexy at all.

 

“I film all my solo assignments here. And when I feel like posting stuff to my blog,” Eren explains. “I don’t actually sleep in this room. That’d be just… Weird.”

 

“Hmm. Yeah. Bathroom…” Levi mutters, distracted. He circles around Eren to get out the door, Eren following after him.

 

“Speaking of capturing things on film. I still don’t have a photo of you!” Eren chirps cheerfully, as if talking about making porn is as normal as drinking tea.

 

Eren whips his phone out, hovering it in front of Levi. Levi backs up, one step, then two, Eren following in his wake. Levi feels his shoulder bump into a wall. Eren swoops in at the opportunity. But Levi is quick, side-stepping him, twirling on his heel.

 

Levi cannot help the little huff of a laugh that escapes him when this makes Eren bump forward into the wall himself.

 

A clicking noise goes off. Eren had turned around just then, phone up. Eren saunters forward, phone hanging from his fingertips, showing the image of Levi with the small smile on his face.

 

“I’ve got you now,” Eren sing-songs.

 

Levi narrows his eyes. He lunges forward, swiping for the phone. Eren lifts the phone out of reach, hops back a few paces. Levi chases after him down the hall. He lands a hand on Eren’s arm. Eren laughs and attempts to elbow Levi away, but Levi is heavier than he is, and Eren is unsuccessful in moving him an inch.

 

“Jeez, you’re like a brick wall!” Eren complains and Levi is able to snag Eren’s phone back. Levi looks at the candid shot of himself. His brows are raised in amusement, lips pulled back in a soft laugh. He supposes this is not a horrible picture of him, but still…

 

Distracted, Levi does not notice Eren crowd up against him before it is too late.

  

“Wha—“ Is all Levi is able to get out, before he finds himself turning to avoid Eren’s long reaching arms, but then he notices too late that the bastard is manipulating him, maneuvering him to turn, backing him up, past a doorway – definitely not the bathroom – And then Levi feels the back of his knees bump into – he glances behind him – a bed.

 

Eren presses forward, standing between Levi’s legs. He curls a finger into one of Levi’s belt loops.

 

Eren’s eyes glimmer playfully. Hopefully.

 

He tugs on the belt loop, drawing Levi’s hips in to press against his own.

 

“You wanna have sex now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU WON'T HAVE TO WAIT LONG, I PROMISE. 
> 
> I finished the draft for part 2 just before posting here. It's 2 a.m. now though, and I felt like I was going cross-eyed proofreading this first part, aha... Please forgive any horrible errors, I'll look it over again tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi slides his gaze down to Eren’s hand hanging from the belt loop. He contemplates Eren’s long fingers plucking and playing with the thin strip of cloth. Levi himself feels like he is teetering on a tightrope, the stampede of his heart threatening to send him plunging over the edge. 
> 
> In other words: Here's the porn you pervs (ok i'm hella thirsty as well)

Levi slides his gaze down to Eren’s hand hanging from the belt loop. He contemplates Eren’s long fingers plucking and playing with the thin strip of cloth. Levi himself feels like he is teetering on a tightrope, the stampede of his heart threatening to send him plunging over the edge.

 

He swallows, even if his throat is dry. Levi’s hand drifts over, landing on Eren’s slim wrist.

 

“Levi?” He hears Eren breathe above him, fluttering Levi’s bangs.

 

Levi does not answer. He does not look up. He stares at his hand around Eren’s wrist. He could push Eren’s hand away. Eren, unmoving, is letting him choose.

 

With a deep, steadying breath, Levi slides his grip up Eren’s wrist, up to Eren’s fingers. He spreads their fingers open together. Levi leads Eren’s hand under his own until they are pressed over the front of his pants.

 

Levi still says nothing. He does not have to, not when he glides his eyes up to meet Eren’s head on. Eren regards him. The teasing smile is gone from his face. He shifts his hand to cup Levi through his pants, eyes scanning his face for any disapproval.

 

But Levi answers Eren with his body: With a shaky exhale and a nudge of his hips forward into the hold.

 

And then Levi feels gravity shifting as he is tipped backward, Eren’s other hand coming to cradle the back of one knee, easing him back on the bed.

 

Levi bends his head, gazing between his spread legs where Eren’s hand still cups him, and then he feels the pressure of Eren nuzzling his nose beside the hand there. Eren, with glasses slipping down his nose a bit, peeks up at Levi. He rubs his cheek against the growing bulge.

 

That teasing does not last long though. Eren, ever direct with what he wants, quickly unbuttons and removes Levi’s pants, then his underwear, dropping them to the floor. Levi is left with legs dangling from the edge of the bed, lower half exposed to the warm evening air.

 

Eren hovers around Levi’s hard cock, tilting his head, appearing to debate what angle he wants to take it.

 

“Pretty,” Eren’s breath flutters against the tip, “Bet you taste good too.” Levi’s skin burns at the words; makes his stomach clench. His hands fist into the sheets (black, in comparison to the white ones in the other room). Eren has probably seen countless dicks in his life, and here he is, with Levi’s in his face and calling it _pretty_.

 

Levi has never really pondered over what makes a cock good-looking or not (He knows he likes Rogue Titan’s), but Eren with his lips wrapped around him is definitely an amazing sight.

 

Levi’s jaw drops at the suddenness with which Eren dives in, expertly sliding down, down, _down_ without a hitch until he has Levi in to the hilt. And Eren looks like he cannot get enough, hungrily sucking and swallowing around him, flattening his palms to Levi’s thighs and spreading his legs as wide as he can.

 

Levi cannot believe this. Levi bucks up off the bed and up into that wet, eager mouth that he has only dreamed of. He lifts his arms to tangle them in his own hair, yanking at it and he clenches his teeth at the whine that escapes him. He feels the muscles in his thighs straining, but it is a delightful burn.

 

Eren glides Levi out of his mouth, suckles on the tip before he pops off of it completely. He flicks his tongue out to lap at the tip. Levi instinctively jerks at the little spikes of pleasure. The little jolt makes him accidentally bump his cock into Eren’s glasses. Eren flinches back automatically and a thin streak of cum stains one of the lenses.

 

Levi inhales sharply at that, rising up into a sitting position.

 

“Eren, sorry…”

 

Eren chuckles and removes his glasses, swipes them over the bedsheets, and folds them. He stands to set them on his desk, opens a drawer to grab a jar of lubricant as well as a condom, but is swift to return and mount the bed.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Levi,” Eren says, scooting closer he is kneeling between Levi’s legs.

 

Levi frowns. “But can you see well enough?”

 

Eren laughs again. “To be honest, I’m actually not _that_ blind.”

 

“But in all your videos…”

 

“It sorta just happened. I wore them in my audition video simply because I needed to read some instructions beforehand, but I forgot to take them off when filming started. And, well, they liked it. So it became my thing.”

 

“Is that so,” Levi says.

 

Eren leans forward so his forehead is leaning against Levi’s. “Is it not to your liking? You did say you enjoyed me in Jaeger Bombs, where they come all over my face and glasses…”

 

Levi shakes his head.

 

“It’s fine,” Levi whispers, breath mingling with the other’s and he carefully brings both hands up to caress Eren’s face, a cheek in each hand. “I like your eyes.”

 

Eren smiles softly. He blinks languidly and Levi appreciates how those long lashes fan against his cheeks whenever Eren closes his eyes. Levi runs one thumb along a cheekbone and that coaxes Eren to open his eyes again. They bore into Levi’s. He drinks in the sea green eyes and notices the gold flecks surrounding the dilated pupils.

 

Levi’s chest feels heavy, thunderous (And not because Eren has slipped his hand under his shirt to smooth over his stomach). He is touching Eren. No screen stopping him. And with no glasses, Levi is seeing Eren in a way few others have the privilege of. He wants to see more of Eren, see him bare and raw.

 

Eren continues his hands ascent, gropes at Levi’s pectorals, and then his hands get caught in his shirt and Levi lifts his arms to assist him. Together they peel Levi’s shirt off.

 

Levi settles back in the bed, very aware of his naked body with Eren hovering over him on his knees. It is not that Levi is embarrassed of his body; no, he has never been self-conscious about it. But Eren is still entirely clothed, and his eyes roam hungrily. Levi feels vulnerable, but even more than that, ravenous.

 

Eren abruptly groans and then he is pulling the edges of his shirt up and over his head. Levi reaches over to unbuckle, unbutton, and unzip Eren’s jeans. He tugs them down at the same time Eren throws his shirt off somewhere behind him.

 

Levi molds his hands to Eren’s thighs, caressing with ghosting fingertips before he sinks them in, squeezing the firm flesh. Eren hums above him, wiggling to get the jeans to sidle further down his limbs. But Levi continues to admire Eren’s thighs, curling his hands around their thickness. Thighs he has daydreamed of, wondering how they would feel wrapped around him.

 

“ _Levi_ ,” Eren whimpers and undulates his hip forward. His cock is prominently outlined against his black boxer briefs, tenting and straining the fitted cloth.

 

At the call of his name, heat surges through Levi’s groin in response. At the same time, something else rises within him: A burning desire to please Eren.

 

Levi drops his hand to the band on the front of Eren’s underwear. Eren emits a needy groan, lifts himself up and away to shuck them off, kicking them off to the floor.

 

Immediately, Levi is latching his hands on to Eren’s thighs, forcibly dragging him up. Up so he can bless those thighs with his lips. Levi licks and nibbles at Eren’s thighs, savoring the taste of his skin. He feels a wetness stain the side of his face and traces it to the source – Eren’s tip. He laps up a bead of precum. Levi pants harshly because he is tasting Eren’s precum. His nails dig into Eren’s thighs at the thought and that has Eren releases an animalistic moan.

 

“Levi, _shit_ , you have no idea what you’re doing to me.” Eren pulls away. He slides back down Levi’s body so that their faces are level, but not before Levi catches a glimpse of the pink half-moons of nail marks on Eren’s thighs.  

 

“You want me to come before we’ve even fucked?” Eren grumbles.

 

“Then fuck me already,” Levi says (snarls, even).

 

Levi does not expect the widening of Eren’s eyes.

 

“You mean…”

 

Levi shoots up a brow at this. “What do you mean, what do I mean? You were the one who said let’s have sex, so—“

 

“No, I mean… You want me to… fuck _you_.”

 

Levi is frowning now. “I think that is what us having sex would mean…”

 

“Ah, that’s not it!” Eren hastily explains, “I just mean that most people are only interested in… Fucking me and never the other way around.”

 

Levi, still frowning, looks at Eren questioningly. Eren, who stares back, eyes bright and wide. In that moment, Levi feels like he really notices Eren’s youth. He is simply a young man, without the screen, the glasses, or anything to hide behind.

 

Levi’s mind flashes through all the videos of Eren being taken, and how Levi has imagined it is himself bringing Eren to the heights of ecstasy. However, in this moment, his body aches for Eren. He wants Eren buried inside him. He wants the deepest parts of him to be the place that Eren achieves the highest peak of pleasure.

 

“Yeah, I want you to fuck me,” Levi gruffly says. “But what is it you want, Eren?”

 

Eren’s eyes shimmer then with moistness not there seconds before. Could it be that Eren is – But Eren’s lips are parting and he is lunging forward, pressing Levi down into the mattress. Skin to skin, bare hips meeting, and whispering into Levi’s neck, “Yes, I want this. I want you.”

 

Levi opens himself to Eren. Lets himself be spread open by slick fingers and a seeking tongue. But it is not deep enough. And so Levi grapples with Eren to fall atop him. Eren collapses into Levi’s arms when he pushes into him. They groan and grunt together at the tight heat and scorching friction, legs tightly wound together.

 

“Eren,” Levi moans when Eren begins a shallow, easy rhythm. Their hips sway together, back and forth. Eren grounds himself with one hand clenching the sheets beside Levi’s head, the other digging into Levi’s folded leg.

 

The moist slapping of their joined flesh only increases, hips snapping together. Eren throws his head back, eyes drooping halfway. Levi flares up deep in his core, with the knowledge that it his body making Eren like this. He tightens around Eren, who yelps. His thrusts turn wayward.

 

“Levi! Levi!” Eren cries, eyes rolling back.

 

Levi lifts his arms, pulling Eren down into his embrace. He brings his hand up to cup Eren’s cheeks once more, and he pushes their sweaty foreheads together.

 

“Look at me,” Levi raggedly groans. He wants to see Eren’s expression when he comes apart in his arms. He wants to be there for Eren when he falls over the edge.

 

“ _Levi_.”

 

“Eren,” Levi calls back, catching Eren’s moans in his mouth, sees Eren’s eyes go out of focus before they roll back. He feels the tremor that runs down the full length of Eren’s body, as they are crushed so close together. Eren’s hips turn rough, wild, driving in and out of Levi at a rapidly increasing pace. Levi growls, moans; meets those ramming hips that are quickly losing their rhythm as Eren relinquishes his control.

 

However, in Eren’s frenzied thrusts, he rams into that perfect spot deep inside Levi, and Levi, still reverently caressing Eren’s cheeks, screams and aims on meeting that spot together again. He smashes their hips together, fucking himself onto Eren, quick and hard. Eren is shuddering, yelling and coming in hard jerks above him. They throw their arms around each other, slicked up bodies rocking together, unsure of where one of them ends and the other begins.

 

In the fading sunset, shadowed by the curtains, Levi twists his head to sink his teeth into Eren’s shoulder. He watches the long shadows form where he digs his hands into Eren’s shoulders and back, emphasized by the orange glow.

 

Levi, in the haze of building pleasure, vaguely feels fingertips brushing over his stomach, and then there is a quaking but firm grip on his cock. It is deliciously wet and just the right amount of tight, and Eren’s cock pushes so far in him, and Levi accepts it all; He throws all his limbs, arms and legs and around Eren, draws him into the deepest parts of him. Shuddering, pressed together like that, hips rocking in sync, they come together in each other’s arms.

 

\--

 

Eren draws on Levi’s stomach with two fingers, making stars and swirls on his canvas. He has his cheek pillowed against Levi’s chest, uncaring about the heat and the sweat pooling there. They are both quite sweaty anyway.

 

When Eren turns his head to face the other way (and not staring at Levi’s belly button which he has begun to circle), he sees that Levi is staring up at the ceiling. Eren glances at the digital clock on the nightstand. He is unsure of how much time has passed since they finished, but Levi is still here.

 

Enough time has passed for the both of them to catch their breaths. Eren presses his ear into Levi’s chest, focusing on the other’s heartbeat. His pulse has calmed like Eren’s. He expects at any moment, for Levi to get up and start dressing.

 

Eren pleasantly hums. It feels good to have someone in bed with him. He stops tracing shapes on Levi’s skin and drapes it over his waist.

 

 _Stay. Stay just a little longer_.

 

He does not want to break the silence of the moment, but (and he instinctively squeezes Levi closer) just to keep Levi there a little longer, he does.

 

“You better tell me when you find a job,” Eren says.

 

“Hmmgh. Sure,” Levi says, voice soporific and gravelly. Eren wants to purr at how it rumbles like velvet over his skin.

 

Eren bites his lip. Anything to keep Levi here a little longer in his bed. The sex was great, yes. But how often does he get to keep someone in his bed? When was the last time he has met someone, let alone more than once, and not simply for a quick and convenient fuck? Eren loves sex, but he also craves companionship. He misses it.

 

Eren props his chin on Levi’s chest. Levi shifts at the movement, tilting his head to look down at him. In the twilight, Eren can barely make out Levi’s gray eyes, which look black in the lack of light. The normally neat undercut is tousled, all his hair tossed over to one side.

 

 _Just a little longer_. Eren ghosts his hand up from Levi’s hip to his chest. He idly runs his thumb back and forth over one of Levi’s nipples, gauging his reaction. Levi watches him a little longer, before plopping his head back on the pillow. The hardening bud and Levi’s lack of protest encourages Eren to replace his thumb with his mouth.

 

“Mmm…” Levi drones. He squirms slightly and Eren pulls off to chortle.

 

“Sensitive there?”

 

“Mff. Shut up,” Levi groans. And Eren does shut up, sucking on the nipple once more, adding the occasional graze of teeth. Levi has dropped a hand to caress up and down Eren’s side, then adds his hand to the other side. He seeks out Eren’s nipples as well, reciprocating the touch.

 

Desire stirs in Eren once more. However, it is not the same intensity of hunger as earlier. Instead, he simply wants enjoy Levi’s presence and revel in the warmth of another beside him.

 

Eren blindly feels about with his other hand until he finds the jar of lubricant, one-handedly popping it open. He dips two fingers in, rubbing them with his thumb to warm it up. He lowers his hand to Levi’s entrance, skimming over his entrance.

 

Levi twitches in surprise, but does not pull away, nor when Eren probes in a little. Eren can tell Levi is still a little slicked up from earlier and they both sigh with the ease that Eren sinks both fingers into him again.

 

“A-Ah,” Levi moans, voice cracking. Eren purrs happily at the noise, closes his eyes and relaxes back. Levi accommodates Eren to lean into the crook of his arm.

 

Eren delves his fingers into Levi, leisurely feeling all inside of him in long and lazy strokes. His breaths hasten as he maps out the inside of Levi once more, remembering how it had felt wrapped around his cock. Levi’s whines and whimpers from above and it only urges Eren to move his fingers even slower, to make sure he sinks in as far as he can.

 

When Levi emits a drawn out keen, Eren knows he has found Levi’s sweet spot once more. He massages that spot, extending those lovely noises. Levi grapples desperately at Eren’s shoulders and Eren turns to press kisses along Levi’s collarbone.

 

Levi opens up for him so well, pulling Eren in, accepting him with rapid pulses around his fingers. Eren keeps up the gentle but firm massage against Levi’s prostate. In the dim room, he can faintly make out white liquid pooling out from the other’s cock onto his stomach. Eren wants to milk it all out of Levi, and draw forth more of the sweet sounds.

 

He plays Levi’s body, strums him with his fingers, tuning the highest notes from him. Higher and higher he takes Levi until he climaxes, seating his fingers so far in, riding Levi out until he is left boneless.

 

“Eren? What about you?” Levi rasps from above.

 

Eren’s chest wants to burst at the warmth that floods through him at that. Even if Levi looks like he is about to pass out, eyes nearly shut, he is asking about him.

 

“M’fine,” Eren says, sliding up to snuggle into Levi’s side. He throws an arm over Levi. He pulls the blankets up just enough to cover their lower halves.

 

Levi grumbles something unintelligible in his drowsy state. He ducks his head under Eren’s chin.

 

Eren stays awake until he feels Levi’s breaths even out. Only then does he close his own eyes.

 

 _Just a little longer_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the ending doesn't come off as angsty? (・v・,,) Eren just wants some affection.
> 
> All doodles and drabbles from [this AU](http://ryuusea.tumblr.com/tagged/over%20enthusiastic%20pornstar!eren) can be found at my tumblr, [ryuusea](http://ryuusea.tumblr.com).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi feels his chest twisting, his breath catching. He has seen Eren in his videos act coyly and fake innocence, or be downright savage and begging to be wrecked. But this? This is something new, so exposed in a way that is not simply about being naked in front of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe I wrote this after-morning sex before the previous chapter.

Levi’s eyes flutter open and his first thought is how damn hot it is, but above all, hot and sticky, and he automatically kicks his legs to throw off blankets from his body. His feet do not meet bed sheets, but instead, heated hands grab his ankles, holding him down and then Levi comes to consciousness of the wet, pulsating heat of a mouth around his cock. The hum of Eren’s voice and the ensuing velvet vibrations on his length confirm it.

 

The tickle of an exhale cascades over his lower belly and Levi cannot help the arch of his back at that. He lifts his hands to rub the sleepiness from the corner of his eyes. He cranes his neck to see just as Eren glides all the way down on him, green eyes lazily half-lidded, but attentively on Levi.

 

A strangled keening instead of a “good morning” emanates from Levi’s throat, seeing Eren’s cheek hollow and feeling the teasing little suckles. Eren is a vision –- Framed by Levi’s thighs and haloed by the golden-white light that peeks in from the blinds.

 

Slowly, aching slowly, Eren slides Levi out of his mouth, revealing the wet, glistening length inch by inch. When the very tip slips out, Eren brushes his lips over the crown, smudging pearly white fluid over his bottom lip. He smiles in the slightest, licks it away, and leans his rumpled head of hair against Levi’s leg.

 

“G’morning,” Eren exhales against Levi’s inner thigh, tilting in to press a closed-mouth kiss, before he lifts himself up onto his hands. Levi’s breath catches when Eren crawls up, his body brushing over his with the barest of pressures; skin on skin, feather-like and teasing. When Eren reaches Levis’ face, he smiles again, wider and a little more awake, nudges his nose against Levi’s chin, and then carefully rolls onto one side of the shorter man.

 

Levi turns his head to the side to look at Eren. He is still naked, like Levi, a bit disheveled from last night, yet ethereal against the bed sheets. Eren, on his side and facing Levi, scoots closer and leans on one elbow to prop his head up in order to keep his gaze on Levi.

 

“You’re still here,” Eren says. His voice is low, gravelly, nothing above a whisper, as if afraid to break the languid atmosphere.

 

Levi, who is probably about seventy-five percent awake now, raises his brows at this.

 

“You think I’d leave after last night?” Levi asks. He licks his dry lips, aware of how worn his own voice sounds, especially after everything he and Eren did last night.

 

“Most do,” Eren mutters and his eyes immediately dart down before Levi can gauge them. Eren drops his other hand down to pluck at the small expanse of bed sheet between his chest and Levi’s arm.

 

Eren avoids his eyes, instead dragging his gaze down Levi’s body. Levi is then reminded of his hardness, still standing at attention, the cool air fanning over the saliva-slicked length.

 

“I’m not used to seeing someone still beside me when I wake up in the morning,” Eren confesses, eyes still trained on Levi’s lower half, “So I guess you could say I couldn’t help myself.”

 

He scoots closer and Levi feels Eren loop one of his legs over his own. When Levi glances down, he notices the half-risen cock pressing against his thigh. Eren grinds against him once, even as Levi remains stone still. Eren ducks his head down and kisses Levi’s shoulder.

 

“Seeing someone bared so open, willingly beside me,” Eren mouths against Levi’s shoulder, “I couldn’t help but touch you.” Eren noses into Levi’s neck, plants a few open-mouthed kisses there, flicking his tongue out. He pulls away and smiles down at Levi.

 

Levi looks down at fingertips grazing over his wrist. Eren has reached out for Levi’s left hand with his right, covers the back of his hand with his palm, loosely folding their fingers together.

 

“You should feel-“ Eren preludes, and then is guiding Levi’s hand to his waist, leading Levi’s palm down his hip, and then over and behind, coercing Levi to roll over onto his side and face him.

 

Levi locks his eyes with Eren, feeling his heart race up at the feeling of Eren pressing his hand flat against one of the younger man’s butt cheeks. Levi’s fingers twitch against the smooth but firm flesh. With an encouraging smile, Eren continues to lead Levi’s hand, until Levi feels his index and middle finger slide between Eren’s ass. Eren presses the fingers atop Levi’s own, until Levi, with a harsh gasp, feels his middle finger briefly glide over something slick. Without Eren’s prompting, curiosity (or instinct?) making Levi prod further. He feels his finger dip in a little, probing at Eren’s slicked up rim. He feels the hole flutter invitingly against the pad of his fingers and Levi gulps.

 

He realizes he has been staring at Eren’s collarbone, avoiding the other’s gaze. When he looks up once more into Eren’s face, he sees that the younger man’s gaze is lowered and fixed on him.

 

“Did you—“ Levi carefully slips his middle finger in to the first knuckle, watching as Eren’s lips part in a stuttered gasp. The wetness surrounding Levi’s fingertip answers his own question.

 

“I did. Woke up, saw you beside me, and wa- _ahn_ —“ (Levi had slid in to the second knuckle) “Prepared myself _hah_ -,” Eren pants out, and wiggles his hips, using his own hand to push Levi’s finger the rest of the way inside.

 

Levi is finger-deep in Eren’s ass and he is suddenly very awake; however, his mind is getting foggier, but in a different, heady kind of way. He shifts his finger in the slightest, feeling how Eren clamps down on him, all hot and tight.

 

“It’s Sunday, you don’t have anywhere to be, do you?” Eren inquires. His hand squeezes down on Levi’s as if to keep him there. A second later, though, he lets go and drops his hand down in front of him. When Levi scans his face, Eren looks at him questioningly, waiting. Vulnerable for a split second even, Levi wants to say.

 

Levi is silent. But in answer, he withdraws his finger only to push it back in.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Eren groans and he tilts his head back, neck arced in such a yielding, inviting manner that Levi wants to lean and kiss it. So Levi does, pressing into Eren’s warm body and kissing up the column of his throat, going up his jaw, the faintest hint of stubble pricking him. With one last kiss to Eren’s cheekbone, Levi half sits up, pulling away to watch Eren’s face when he gradually slips in a second finger to join the one already buried inside. Eren groans with eyes closed, panting and wiggling, his body signaling for more.

 

Levi, with jaw slack, watches in fascination. This is Eren, unraveling under his hand. The man who has left him aching many a night, alone in his bedroom, and now Levi is the one making him like this. Eren’s face is so honest, like his body – Legs curling to wrap around Levi’s waist, keeping him close, at the same time bucking back against Levi’s hand.

 

Rogue Titan could go after anyone, could have anyone he wanted. Yet here he is, with Levi. Eren wanting Levi. Wanting Levi to stay beside him on Sunday mornings. Wanting to go with him on impromptu lunch dates. Wanting _him_.

 

“Want more,” Eren whines. And Levi wants to give Eren more. He is a bit more confident when he slides his third finger in Eren. And Eren purrs in approval, grinds against it with a sensuous swiveling of his hips. Levi wants to see more, give Eren more, and he digs his fingers in deeper in response to Eren’s movements.

 

Soon they are grinding against each other, chests turning moist with their sweat from where they are crushed against each other, cocks rutting up against the other. Levi continues the lazy thrusts of his fingers, even if his wrist is starting to get a little sore. Eren feels so good wrapped around him down there; so good with his body curled around him, the both of them dancing in a back and forth motion, facing each other on the rumpled sheets.

 

Then, Eren is suddenly swinging up, and the rush of air and flying limbs surprises Levi. Eren rolls Levi onto his back and then he sits atop his hips. He shifts about until Levi’s cock settles between the cleft of his ass and then he is moving his hips back and forth, up and down it, teasing Levi and himself.

 

Levi watches Eren’s gorgeous body, raking his eyes up and down that chest and lean stomach. Before, he had only seen this through his computer screen. Now, the morning light allows him to see so much more versus last night.

 

Eren dances slow and sensuous on Levi’s lap. He entices with sinful twists of his hips and hands sliding over his chest and stomach, guiding Levi where to look when he rolls his body in waves. Eren knows his own body so intimately, knows how to put on a show, and keeps Levi rooted there and fixated on him.

 

“I… I’d really like you to fuck me this time, Levi,” Eren breathes out, gliding a hand back up his own chest and then pressing it over his lips. The gesture is a little shy, such a contrast to the bantering young man who teases Levi with selfies and outright questions about his videos.

 

Levi feels his chest twisting, his breath catching. He has seen Eren in his videos act coyly and fake innocence, or be downright savage and begging to be wrecked. But this? This is something new, so exposed in a way that is not simply about being naked in front of each other.

 

And as those plump cheeks on both sides of his length continue such delectable friction, inviting – _asking_ Levi to go further, Levi nods. And Eren smiles, something so soft and pleased, eyes nearly closed, but then he is moving again, suddenly turning around so his back is to Levi. Eren leans over the bed to pick up a new condom, probably kicked off the bed last night.

 

Eren spreads Levi’s legs with his hands a little more, and then a hand is holding Levi’s cock steady. Eren rolls a condom on Levi with practiced  ease. Levi arches his neck and moans when Eren lifts carefully sinks down on him. Levi’s throat feels like it closes up, a strangled moan leaking out when he watches himself disappear inside Eren.

 

Eren settles fully on him with a long sigh; simply sits there for a moment. And then he is moving. Eren raises himself up, hands clutching Levi’s knees, bent over a little bit and offering Levi a wide view of his ass spread before him, taking him in so deep. Eren’s round cheeks beckon Levi, making him want to sink his fingers in, grab them yet caress them, but Levi is overcome by the tingling all over his body. His body shudders with the pleasure rising through him in waves, slow but strengthening with every downward dip of Eren’s hips.

 

Levi is soon moaning lowly, fists clenching and unclenching beside him, watching Eren’s body flex. He has always admired Eren’s muscled back: The deep valley of his spine; the pair of dimples just above his buttocks; the golden skin with the hint of a tan line at the swell of his hips.

 

Levi lifts his arms (they are shaking, but should he even be surprised?) and props them on Eren’s hips. He applies no pressure, not urging Eren to move faster, but rubs gentle circles in encouragement. He does this to ground himself, his mind reeling from the building pleasure. Perhaps it grounds Eren as well, because the younger man’s back straightens and he sets his hands on top of Levi’s.

 

“Levi,” Eren groans, “ _Levi_. Just—stay. Stay there and watch me take you in. Need you— _ah_ —Stay inside me… Fill me… Stay with me.”

 

Levi hisses and he squeezes down on Eren’s hips.

 

“I’ll stay,” Levi responds. “Just tell me what you want.”

 

He hears Eren whimper. Levi admits to himself it is also selfishness on his part. Eren’s voice makes his body heat up even more. It always has, teasing him and egging him on to finish when he has lost himself, eyes closed right before he reaches his peak while watching his videos. And now, he not only gets to hear Eren, but feel his voice vibrate from his body and into his. He wants to hear Eren’s voice more, as much as possible. And he will gladly reward Eren if he uses his voice more.

 

Eren whimpers once more and Levi is suddenly aware of how his back stiffens. Levi sits up, sliding his hands forward, palms smoothing over to settle on top of Eren’s stomach.

 

He presses a kiss to Eren’s back and then he is molding them chest to back. He cannot see anything, so he presses his cheek to Eren’s back, focusing on the stomach rising and falling beneath his palms.

 

Eren still has not moved. Levi feels Eren’s stomach muscles jump; they tremble in an entirely different way than in the throes of pleasure. Levi pulls away slightly with a furrowing of his brow.

 

A garbled, strained noise, escapes Eren. Levi pulls even farther back.

 

“Are you—“ Levi has already grabbed Eren’s jaw and pulled his face around to look at him.

 

“N-no, Lev—“

 

Glassy green eyes blink at Levi. Eren blinks even faster, eyes darting back and forth, desperate to push back the moistness pooling at the corners of his eyes. But one, two, three tears slip out.

 

And Levi catches them with his lips. But he does not stop there, continuing to rain kisses. On Eren’s brow, his eyelids, nose, cheeks, and finally, those lips that are all but eager to open and draw Levi in. Levi stretches to accommodate for their height difference, enthralled by the flicker of Eren’s tongue on his own.

 

“Talk to me,” He implores Eren, “Tell me what you need.”

 

Eren sniffs and nods his head. He turns his head forward again, perks his ass back a bit, bucking a few times, tightens himself around Levi. He reaches behind him and grabs Levi’s waist, urging him to follow him. Eren collapses himself forward with Levi atop him.

 

“I’d really like it if you fuck me into the bed. Thoroughly and slowly.”

 

Levi holds himself stiffly above Eren, forearms and knees pressed into the mattress, half-pulled out of Eren. He drops down a little more, chest to back.

 

“You’ll have to guide me,” Levi mumbles against the top of Eren’s spine. He drops his head down. His face is hot. Eren’s the damn porn star here, Levi thinks to himself. He is suddenly very self-conscious. He is sure his sexual experience is a thousand times lacking compared to Eren. Nervousness leaks into him. He wants to be able to _please_ Eren.

 

Eren growls in need, frustration lacing his voice. Levi’s hips buck at the noise.

 

“Levi, you fucker, you just like hearing my voice.”

 

“Can you blame me?” Levi grumbles, “Do you know the number of nights I’ve listened to your voice?”

 

“Hmm?” Eren croons, “Have you come from my voice alone?”

 

Ah, there is that playful banter he knows so well. He much prefers that over a voice choked by tears.

 

Levi does not answer him, but skims his teeth over Eren’s skin he can reach.

 

Eren puffs out a breathless little laugh. “Guess I’ll have to find out?”

 

“I’ve spent enough time coming from only your voice or watching you,” Levi pauses to lick his skin, _taste_ him, because he can now. “This is much more preferred.”

 

“Here inside me?” Eren taunts and twists his head back to leer at Levi. Levi narrows his eyes at him. He pushes back in a little more.

 

“Mmn, that’s it,” Eren begins and sighs because Levi grinds a little more forcefully. Eren’s eyes glint darkly at that.

 

“So that’s how it is, hmm,” Eren muses aloud, noting how Levi moves his hips more when he speaks, urging him to use his voice.

 

“Yeah, Levi, that’s it -- _hmm_ – so deep,” Eren cuts off to grind back against Levi’s gyrating hips, “You feel that? Me all tight around you?”

 

Levi grits his teeth. He has never been much for words, and Eren is leaving him utterly speechless now. His words are making Levi blush, as they are directed at him. Solely for him, and not an audience behind a computer screen. And Eren is all heat; A hot, pulsating heat so slick around his cock, and warm skin glowing with sweat.

 

“Levi, Le… vi… _ah!_ Need more, want you so bad,” Eren pleads. But Levi, even as his arms start to shake with strain, continues his leisurely pace. He focuses on the decadence of sliding in and out of Eren. So wet, quietly squelching, his hands slipping over Eren’s waist as the both only get sweatier and breaths turn shorter.

 

Eren writhes beneath him. Levi feels the other’s back muscles coiling and uncoiling beneath his chest. In the periphery of his vision he sees Eren’s arms flailing about, hands desperate for some kind of hold.

 

“So deep, want you deeper. Ah, _oh yeah, please_ ,” Eren agrees when Levi stops withdrawing as much, giving him a short burst of faster, shallower thrusts. “ Can’t wait to have you fill me up.”

 

Levi slows down again and Eren whines so high and so loud. He claws into the sheets. And Levi decides then and there he wants to see Eren’s face when he comes apart at the seams. What kind of face would Eren make when it is Levi making him come?

 

“I want—Can you—“ Levi grunts out. He grapples with Eren’s slippery thighs, somehow maneuvers and wiggles about so Eren half turns over. Eren whimpers at the shifting angle of Levi’s cock inside him, but understands and pushes off of him to flop over onto his back.

 

Levi scans Eren’s face, and thinks what a lovely picture it makes. Eren’s cheeks are flushed red, eyes lidded and moist, lips pouting.

 

“Levi,” Eren beckons and lifts his arms to fold them around Levi’s neck. “Come back inside me.”

 

Levi does not have to be told twice and grabs the back of Eren’s knees, lifting them and spreading them. He exhales hard, chest seizing up, groaning when he pushes back into Eren. Eren spreads his legs as far as they can go, sucking Levi in, before locking them around him, keeping him in place.

 

“Levi, Levi, Levi,” Eren chants and Levi might have to retract his statement. Even now he could probably come simply from Eren’s voice repeating his name, and his name only.

 

“Eren,” Levi groans back, thrusts forward, straining his neck up, seeking Eren’s mouth once more. Eren curls his back, scrambles his hands against Levi’s shoulders, nails digging in. Levi growls, accidentally biting down on Eren’s bottom lip. Eren snarls back and then draws him into a fierce kiss. Pressed so tightly together, their lips move quickly and roughly, even as their lower halves barely move. Crushed so tightly together that they can barely breathe, it is not long before they are breaking apart, gasping for air.

 

Levi sits up a bit, still holding Eren’s legs. He kisses one knee, drinking in the view below him: Eren nearly folded in half, clutching Levi with his long limbs.

 

Levi begins to pull out of Eren. Eren’s jaw slacks open and his green eyes drop down to watch, and Levi does the same. Both groan at the sight of where they are joined, and with a sharp jerk forward, Levi buries himself back into the hilt.

 

“I-Is this good?” Levi gasps. “Is this good for you?”

 

Eren groans and urges him for more, pressing his heels into Levi’s back. And so Levi continues the undulation of his hips, sinking again and again into Eren’s hot clenching walls. His legs start to weaken at the building pleasure that shoots from his head to his toes, radiating from his center and outward. Levi finds himself leaning more and more of his weight into Eren. His arms are full on shaking now, and on his next thrust, he falls forward.

 

Eren moans abruptly at that, his voice higher than usual, and his body convulses under Levi.

 

“Again, oh god, Levi, do that again.”

 

Levi furrows his brow, concentrates on remembering the angle he had entered Eren. He picks his hips back up in the slightest, rams back in a little rougher.

 

“Yesss,” Eren says, dragging the word out with a hiss.

 

“Eren,” Levi groans, “Hah- _ah_ —good?”

 

“Fuck, fuck ah—yes _yes_ , Levi! Right _there_ ,” Eren groans and bucks up to meet Levi every time.

 

Levi’s jaw drops in a disjointed gasp, dissolving into a drawn out groan because Eren clenches down on him impossibly tight. Levi only grinds harder in, hips speeding up in the slightest. He stays deep in Eren, maintaining short and deep thrusts. He wants to reach as far as he can into him. Melt into him, and he feels like they really are. Heat envelopes him, inside and out, taking over and sending his eyes rolling back.

 

“Le— _ngh_ —viii,” Eren whines, and Levi is vaguely aware of the feeling of one of Eren’s hands dropped down between their stomachs, touching himself. “Touch me, touch m-my cock too, please,” Eren pleads.

 

Levi blindly shoves his hand down, palms Eren’s balls, feels his fingers bump into Eren’s hand, already desperately stroking up and down himself. Eren’s hand is dripping wet and Levi’s is too second later.

 

Eren is repeating Levi’s name like a mantra now, screaming it, and Levi answers his calls, with some kind of garbled version of Eren’s name. Levi’s feels his legs stiffening, his toes curling when he feels his lower belly tighten, and then white hot pleasure bursts forth, coming out in thunderous, pounding waves. The first spurt of release makes his hips stutter and Levi crashes forward into Eren’s body. Levi growls and his teeth sink into flesh. Eren shrieks and his thighs quake wrapped around him.

 

“L-Levi, ahhh, yes, so good. Fuck f- _uck_.”

 

Levi does his best to keep up his thrusts, but they are going wayward. Eren growls, moans, purrs, and then his voice is rising and rising, his hips lifting off the bed and back curving.

 

He whimpers Levi’s name one final time, and then Levi’s and Eren’s hands are impossibly wet when Eren comes harshly. Eren’s hand falters, trembling too much, overwhelmed by his release, but Levi lasts a little bit longer, milking him until he is so over-sensitized that Eren seizes up, arching so hard and forcing Levi so, so deep inside him.

 

Levi moans hard one final time with his last, deepest thrust inside Eren. Eren drops back, exhausted, sinking boneless into his soiled bed. Levi flops down atop him, panting hard against Eren’s collarbone.

 

They remain that way for some time, still joined, limbs still trembling from the aftershocks of their release, chests heaving and meeting with every harsh inhale. Gradually, their heart rates slow, their breaths slowing, eventually syncing.

 

Finally, after what feels like ages, Levi pulls out of Eren. Both groan out, Levi at the wet friction, and Eren at the sudden loss, when he had been filled up. Levi rolls to the side of Eren, allowing the other to breathe without his weight on him. One of his hands still lingers, resting atop Eren’s chest. Levi watches Eren, who stares up at the ceiling, catching his breath, coming back from the high of his release.

 

The red flush on Eren’s cheeks is receding. Levi thinks that is unfortunate.

 

But then Eren tilts his head and smiles – The gentlest, warmest of smiles. Lethargic. Fulfilled. Levi had thought nothing would beat Eren’s expression when he had come because of him. However, as Levi stares, he finds himself breathless for an entirely different reason.

 

This is a face he will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. There's an epilogue. It will be up in a few minutes.


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff snuck itself in. Epilogue is kinda short, but it would've been too long to add to Part 3, which was already how I wanted it to end.

_\- Epilogue -_

_About a week later_

 

“Wh-What the fuck are you doing?!”

 

“You? Obviously,” Eren replies like the smug little shit he is.

 

“Stop, oh my fucking god, are you taking video _ah_ —shit!” Levi cuts off, moaning and arching because Eren resumes bucking his hips, riding Levi with hard, forceful little thrusts.

 

Levi throws an arm up to yank Eren’s phone away.

 

"Don't _ngh_ worry Levi, it's not like I'll post these. I don't want anyone seeing you like this except me. _Mmn_. Maybe I'll even send this to you on your first day at work, during lunch break..."

 

"You will not. Turn that thing off!"

 

“But Levi,” Eren drawls, “I want to record this lovely face of yours… Today’s important, after all.” And he emphasizes that by plunging down fully on Levi and then swaying his hips in a delicious grind.

 

“I thought you were rewarding me, so put that damn phone away and just focus on me!” Levi spits out.

 

Levi hears the little beep from the phone signaling that Eren has stopped recording. Eren tosses the phone somewhere above their heads, above the pillows, and then he steadies himself with hands on Levi’s chest.

 

“Yes, _boss_.”

 

Eren riding him hard and fast in his own bedroom is definitely the best kind of congratulations for getting a job.

 

.

.

.

 

“We should shower. They’ll be here soon,” Levi says.

 

“Mmmf,” Eren says with his face buried in one of Levi’s pillows. He rolls towards the edge of the bed. Levi has to entice him to the shower with soothing touches and low whispers in his ear.

 

Once in the shower, Levi smacks Eren’s groping hands off of him, but allows him to shampoo his hair. He does soap up Eren though, keeping it entirely non-sexual and scrubbing him down thoroughly, even when Eren whines for a different kind of attention.

 

“Eat me out,” Eren announces suddenly when they are standing under the hot water, rinsing off the last of the soap suds.

 

Levi coughs. He supposes he should have not expected anything less but an insatiable appetite, considering his partner is a porn star.

 

“What the hell. No. That’s just….” Levi grimaces at the thought.

 

Eren leans in and wraps his arms around Levi, rubbing his nose into his damp neck. “Please? I’ll even show you how well I’ve cleaned myself!”

 

And before Levi can argue back about how unhygienic that is, Eren has whipped around. He bends over and makes a show of spreading himself for Levi.

 

Five minutes later, Levi has Eren out of the shower and clutching at the bathroom sink, rimming him. He has never heard Eren’s voice sing so high, neither on video, nor in any of their intimate sessions thus far. Levi supposes if his tongue can make Eren feel this good, he does not mind it so much.

 

Ten minutes later finds Eren and Levi in their living room, hair barely toweled off, but at least neatly combed.

 

“Cheers to you getting a job,” Erwin says, clinking his wine glass against Levi’s.

 

“And finding this cutie,” Hanji adds, also offering her cheers. Both their eyes flicker up to the pair’s equally damp hair.

 

Eren shuffles on his feet from where he stands next to Levi.

 

“It’s nice to finally meet Levi’s friends,” Eren says.

 

“Likewise, it’s nice meeting your family and friends,” Erwin replies, indicating with a tip of his glass, to where Eren’s dark-haired sister and blonde best friend stand near Levi’s fireplace, already scrutinizing the few photos Levi has on display. Mikasa and Armin, as they had introduced themselves, had been very inquisitive, but nonetheless polite. Fierce and loyal, Levi quickly concludes, are the perfect adjectives for these two in regards to Eren.

 

“This is the first time I’ve ever been to a ‘Hey-I-just-got-a-job-and-oh-a-man-too’ kind of party!” Hanji says with a laugh.

 

Eren laughs too and Levi peeks at him, unable to avoid looking at that beaming face.

 

“Of course, you’ll have to spill all the details of how you met!” Hanji continues.

 

Levi and Eren look at each other. Levi snorts and Eren honestly giggles.

 

Levi scans Eren’s face, unable to look away this time because Eren is positively glowing. Eren tilts his head to the side and his smile grows a little more. He looks like he wants to lean in and nuzzle Levi, like he tends to do when he is feeling affectionate. But even Eren controls himself in front of others.

 

The snapping sound of a phone camera makes Levi finally break their stare and glower at Hanji, phone still up in the air.

 

"Why am I surrounded by people who insist on taking photos..." Levi grumbles.

 

“Oh, how could I not, Levi?! Look at you!” She flips her phone around to show Eren and Levi.

 

Levi had not even realized he had been smiling at Eren.

 

Eren gasps, “Hanji! Please send that to me!”

 

“Eren, please—“ Levi sighs.

 

“Okay, sent,” Hanji chirps but a minute later.

 

“What—When did you two even exchange numbers?!” Levi demands.

 

“Right after you introduced them and while you were away grabbing wine glasses,” Erwin says.

 

 

“Anyway, I don’t have a photo of _us_ yet,” Eren insists when he has pulled Levi aside later. “Maybe I’ll make that my photo for you in my contacts!”

 

“Hah? But I thought you already set that up. And hey, don’t you already have too many photos of me?!”

 

Eren pauses. He turns to lean in, just so Levi can hear.

 

“Unless you really want me putting your orgasming face—“

 

“Eren,” Levi growls.

 

“I’m just kidding,” Eren says.

 

Levi huffs. He does not admit aloud that he will steal that photo of them later anyway. As Eren said, neither have a photo of them together. Even if this one is disgustingly cute and Levi will die if anyone else sees it.

 

The opportunity arises much sooner than Levi expects, because Eren gets tipsy later in the evening and leaves his phone atop the kitchen counter. Levi picks up Eren's phone and e-mails the photo to himself, while periodically peeking out of the corner of his eye to see that no one is approaching. Eren, the touchy-feely type that he is, is busy with one arm looped through Mikasa’s and the other through Hanji’s, while he nuzzles the top of his head into Armin’s shoulder.

 

Levi decides he already has Eren’s phone in his hands. He slips his own phone out and pulls up Eren’s number.

 

Eren’s phone screen springs to life. And on the screen... Is the first photo he took of Levi, when he was smiling just outside Eren’s bedroom door.

 

“I love this song!” Eren hollers and dances over to the tune of his ringtone. When he realizes it is his phone and sees what Levi is staring at, he yelps and snatches his phone back, pink blossoming across his nose and cheeks.

 

Levi bites his lip and fights a laugh at Eren’s embarrassed blush.

 

He decides he likes this expression too. Levi is already losing count of the kinds of faces Eren makes that he adores. And he thinks about how there are many more to discover from here on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such sap. Wow. LOL.
> 
> So I realize there are other things I could address. Like Levi's change in job. Or exploring the difficulties that could arise from dating a porn star. But I honestly started this fic for fun ~~(cough, porn)~~. And I wanted to keep this work short. Hope you guys had fun. I appreciate hearing your thoughts!
> 
> As always, you can find me on [tumblr](http://ryuusea.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/ryuuseea).


End file.
